Roses
by Atarashii
Summary: Good-bye isn't forever . . . (KentxSain)


_I will die, but real love is forever._   
  
"Even In Death" (Evanescence)   
  
-----------------------------   
  
**Title**: Roses  
**Author**: Atarashii [chibikits(at)livejournal(dot)com]  
**Series**: Fire Emblem  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Angst, Drama  
  
**Disclaimer**: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken and all affiliated unfortunately do _not_ belong to me. The plot of this fic however fucked up it is does, though.   
  
**Warning**: Shounen-ai. KentxSain and all that good stuff. Death of two major characters, although the ending's happy enough, I think. Then again, who am _I_ to judge?   
  
**Author Notes**: _Finally_ finished. Over three days and 3k words later, that is. This is the longest one-shot I've ever written . . . and will probably be my last one-shot if I have anything to say about it. Expect evil!cavaliers and oddness ahead. You've been warned. (also, thanks to Mel-san and Rosa-sama for supporting me throughout the writing of this godforsaken thing.) Also, please pardon any glaring errors/typos. I finished this up around 1:45am. I'll comb through it and fix the mistakes later. xx -subliminalmessagepleasedontkillmeforthisficplease?endsubliminalmessage-   
  
-----------------------------   
  
**Roses**   
  
-----------------------------   
  
The sound of battle raged on around him, and with narrowed eyes, the paladin plunged into the midst of all, sword arm raised.   
  
Gaze remaining emotionless, he brought the weapon down, not bothering to look aside as the silver metal cut through steel armor, striking the flesh beyond.   
  
The brigand fell to the ground, dead.   
  
Like with the first, Kent fought off the remainder of the enemies within the area where he and his partner had been sent. He used the battle as an excuse to vent all his frustations and anger, and to keep from thinking of his golden-eyed lover.   
  
Turning his head away as a falcoknight plummeted to the ground, her mount having fallen victim from his javelin, he stole a glance behind him.   
  
He just wanted to check on how Sain was doing, although he had no doubt that the other was more than capable of holding his own.   
  
The last thing he had expected to see was one of the other side's cavaliers come charging from seemingly nowhere, arm raised.   
  
For a moment, time seemed to hold still, and he heard a voice - his own? - shouting for the other paladin to be on alert, even as he kicked his horse within her sides, breaking into a gallop to where the two were.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
Sain half-turned at the shout, his right arm throbbing with pain from where a brigand's axe had gotten lucky earlier.   
  
The last thing he expected to see was the foreign mounted unit sidle up beside him.   
  
The other's lips were twisted into a semblance of a smile, although it seemed more sadistic than anything else.   
  
Catching the glint of silver out of the corner of his eyes, he attempted to bring his sword up in time to parry the blow. A wince was hid as pain streaked through his injured - and sword - arm, numbing his fingers and causing the sword to clatter onto the ground.   
  
The cavalier, facial features twisting further, smirked, "Die."   
  
Lance raised, twirling briefly within skilled hands, the weapon was brought down, piercing through green armor, and the flesh beyond.   
  
Gasping sharply, biting back a cry, Sain struggled to move his hand and grab the axe he kept at his side.   
  
The lance was twisted, and the action was enough to send the paladin tumbling from his saddle, crashing onto the ground with a muffled grunt.   
  
Breaking into a small, triumphant smile, the cavalier's eyes darkened with hidden glee as he leaned over, pushing down on the lance's shaft.   
  
He was rewarded at the sound of cracking bones, and muted cries, before his weapon refused to budge further . . . The other's form had been pinned securely to the ground.   
  
Victory was short-lived, though, for not a moment later he fell from the saddle as a sword was stabbed through his back.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
Kent dismounted, sidestepping the fallen cavalier as he made his way over to his partner.   
  
"Sain . . ."   
  
The other, half conscious from all the pain and loss of blood, lifted his head at the familiar voice. He struggled, then, to rise . . . he was unable to, though, for even if the lance within him was removed . . .   
  
"Sain, don't." Forcing a smile onto his face, and kneeling besides him, Kent reached out, fingers closing about the shaft. "This . . . might hurt . . . but we need to get rid of, so we can . . . can get you back to camp, and to a healer."   
  
His voice remained calm, although . . . was that a slight tremor belying its tone?   
  
Clearing his throat, focusing his attention onto the task at hand, he gripped the lance tightly . . . and pulled.   
  
Jerking at the sudden action, face twisted in a grimace of pain, Sain tilted his head up, managing to have his smile widen a bit further.   
  
"K . . . Ken . . . ken." Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, the once bright colour of his eyes beginning to dull, "I . . ."   
  
Casting the bloodied lance aside, and reaching over, Kent drew the other into his arms, uncaring as crimson stained his hands, and his clothing.   
  
"Sain, don't talk."   
  
". . . I'm sorry . . ." Reaching a hand up, fingers trembling, Sain managed to secure a firm grip on the unarmored part of the other's shirt, "M'sorry, Ken . . . ken."   
  
Blinking, looking down, the taller of the two found himself unable to recall the reason for their argument earlier, and he shook his head with a sad smile.   
  
"No need to apologise, Sain . . . just, don't talk, alright? We . . . we need to get you to Priscilla . . . or perhaps even Serra . . . don't talk."   
  
Usually the more 'calm, collected and reasonable' of the two, for once Kent found himself denying the fact that there was nothing he could do. He ignored the fact that his lover had lost a lot more blood than he should've . . . ignored the fact that even if, for some reason, Sain were to live, that . . .   
  
"Ken-ken . . ." Trailing off with a shaky breath, Sain turned his head, pressing his face against the other's chest as he coughed, choking once more on the blood welling up within his throat. "I . . ." Eyebrows furrowed, smile fading as the light within his eyes dimmed some more, ". . . 'member?"   
  
"Remember what?"   
  
Tilting his head up, offering the red-head another gentle smile, ". . . roses . . ." He continued, the pain having long since dulled to a tolerable throb, and his form and mind numbing, ". . . first time . . . roses, so beaut'ful . . ."   
  
"Roses . . ." Closing his eyes, one hand threading its fingers through the other's hair, a small smile curved onto Kent's face, "I . . . of course, I remember, Sain . . . What about them?"   
  
"I . . . I'm not stupid . . . Ken-ken . . . Kent . . ." Licking at his lips, and reaching a hand up, fingers curled loosely within the fabric of the other's shirt, "I . . . I'm dying, aren't I?"   
  
Eyes shot open at that question, and he looked down, "Sain! _Don't_ say that! You . . . you aren't . . . Sain, gods . . . You aren't . . . you . . ." Something wet stung at the edges of his eyes, "You can't . . . Not after all we've been through . . . Sain."   
  
Smile faded somewhat, in accordance with the further dulling of his eyes, and the shorter of the two shook his head, "Don't lie to me, Ken-ken. I can handle the truth . . ."   
  
_But _I_ can't!_ Taking a deep breath, free hand rising to roughly brush the tears forming at the corner of his eyes away, Kent continued to speak, "I remember the roses, Sain . . . remember, because that was the time when we first . . . when we first kissed. Under the starlit night, enclosed within the garden . . . where no others could find us . . . I remember, Sain. I . . ."   
  
". . . Did I ever tell you, Ken-ken? Your eyes . . . their colour . . . reminds me of them . . . roses, that is . . . so beautiful . . . I could . . . look . . . into them . . . for . . . ever . . ."   
  
Wincing as the fragile form within his arms shook as it broke into another violent coughing fit, Kent clenched his eyes shut tightly, unconsciously tightening his hold upon his lover's form, "Sain. Sain. Sain . . ." The name fell from his lips, turning itself from a pained litany to a desperate plead, "You can't die. You _can't_. Without you . . . Sain, I've no clue what will become of me without you . . . please. _Please_."   
  
The stress and glaring truth of the situation was beginning to take its toll on the red-armoured paladin, despite his attempts to keep it at bay. He found himself holding even tighter onto the brown-haired man's form, bowing his head and staring into the other's eyes. Eyes which had once shone a bright golden shade had long since shifted to a dulled amber, and a face which had held countless amount of smiles and laughter had paled considerably over the past few minutes.   
  
_He's fading . . . fast . . . no. He can't be! This is _Sain_. Sain can't . . . he can't . . . it goes against all . . ._   
  
"Ken-ken . . ." Fingers loosening their hold upon his shirt slightly, and blinking back the darkness beginning to cloud his vision, Sain attempted to nestle further against the other, "I love you . . . I'll never stop loving you . . . even when . . ." Soft sigh exhaled from his throat, eyelids beginning to fall over his eyes, ". . . I'll always be . . . by your side . . . always . . . in the air . . . in the roses . . . in your heart . . . _always_."   
  
". . . Sain, this." Clearing his throat, lowering his head, looking down into his beloved's face, he shook his head, "The time we had together, Sain . . . it was all but too short . . . then again, perhaps we were deemed in the beginning to end like this . . . I still find it hard to believe that . . . you're . . . but . . ." He smiled a sad smile, "I guess . . . there's nothing to change the course of fate, and . . . although it pains me to say it, I guess this _is_ good-bye."   
  
One eye cracking open, Sain managed a soft laugh, exhaling slowly afterwards, ". . . Good-bye isn't forever, love. Just . . . don't forget me . . . I . . ." The other eye was revealed, "Might I . . . ask one last favour?"   
  
". . . Of course. Anything, for you."   
  
"Might you humble this mere knight with a kiss?"   
  
No words were needed, nor was a reply given, as Kent leaned forward, mouth pressing lightly against his. Uncaring of the slight metallic taste of blood, he deepened the kiss, both eyes flickering open to stare down into the other's gaze.   
  
He didn't heed his internal shout for air as the seconds ticked by, only drawing back when he saw his lover's eyes close for the last time.   
  
Taking note of the small smile etched onto Sain's face, he brushed one last kiss against his forehead, "I could never forget you, Sain. _Never_."   
  
Falling silent, he shifted the one within his arms, cradling him against his chest before rising to his feet.   
  
Turning, he headed back to where his horse stood, not once looking back.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
The years passed, and time soon found a much older Kent nestled within the security of his bed. He stared up at the ceiling, chest slowly rising and falling.   
  
With each struggled breath he took, another image played itself. Surprisingly - or not so surprisingly - enough, most of the memories were of the one who had left him all those years ago ... the one person who still remained clear in recognition.   
  
Lifting his head, struggling to rise up into a sitting position, the aged man looked over towards the closed door.   
  
"Sain . . ."   
  
The curtains decorating the sole window within the room rustled as a light breeze swept in.   
  
Now turning his eyes towards where the breeze had come, Kent forced himself from the bed, making his way across the cool wooden floor.   
  
"Sain, is that you?"   
  
The wind ran through ashen hair, brushing against his ear like a whisper from one's lover.   
  
Light laughter rode upon the element's back, filling his hearing with a familiar voice, and hushed words that only he could hear.   
  
"Sain . . ."   
  
Squinting into the darkness of the night beyond the room, he outstretched a hand, reaching for the one offered to him.   
  
For the first time in a long time since his lover's death, Kent smiled.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
The garden had long since been deserted, and forgotten about as time passed. Still seperated from the world around it, the once lush and beautiful setting had withered, decaying from the lack of attention and care.   
  
That small aspect seemed to mean nothing to the two within, though.   
  
One of them, dressed much like a knight would, save for the lack of armor, tossed his companion a smile, "Nice to see that you haven't improved much since the last time we sparred, Kent." Eyes, amusement dancing within their golden depths, looked over towards the other as he lightly patted his mount's neck, "Isn't that right, Lyth?"   
  
Rolling his eyes, and resisting the urge to scoff, the taller of the two looked aside, "You're one to talk. At least you haven't gotten any worse."   
  
Pausing for a moment, before a hand clapped against his chest in mock horror, "Why, you wound me! _Me_? _Worse_? Now, if I recall correctly, the last time we fought against one another, it was _I_ who had won."   
  
". . . And if _I_ remember correctly, Sain, the only reason you won was because you decided to distract me."   
  
"Distract you?"   
  
"Mmhm."   
  
". . . Did not."   
  
"Oh?" Chuckling softly, and shaking his head, Kent locked eyes with the other, "So, are you trying to tell me that your hand slipped?"   
  
". . ."   
  
"Thought not."   
  
"Kent!"   
  
Shaking his head, and casting his sword aside, Kent moved forward, before drawing his own horse to a stop right beside Sain's. Without a word, he reached out, fingers enclosing about the shorter man's wrist, tugging him to him.   
  
In the process, though, Lyth decided that she did not wish to stay still, and stepped to the side a few steps, causing her rider to tumble from the saddle, dragging the red-head down along with him.   
  
Landing on the ground, his partner crashing atop him, Sain managed a weak chuckle, "Well, I'd rather have you falling on me than having a lance run through me."   
  
"Sain . . ." Ignoring their horses as they ambled off to the other side of the garden, and staring down into the other's eyes, a hand rose, fingers running along his face, "Don't . . . don't talk about that. Please. Not now. Not never. That was in the past, and I don't wish to think of it again . . . especially not since I've found you again."   
  
His own hand rising, fingers enclosing around the hand pressed against his face, Sain shook his head, "Kent." Frowning briefly, shaking his head once more, "No, not Kent."   
  
"Not Kent . . . ?"   
  
"No, not Kent." Cheerful smile, "Ken-ken!"   
  
". . ." Sighing, and shaking his head, Kent leaned down, nose pressing against his lover's, "Here I thought you would be done with that. Although, I must admit . . . I missed it." Pressing a light kiss against his forehead, "I missed you more, though. This all seems surreal . . . I'm almost afraid that this will all turn out to be nothing more than a dream . . ."   
  
"It isn't . . ." Sain trailed off then, blinking up into the eyes of the one above him, before turning his head as something hit the ground beside him. "It's raining . . ."   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"Not real rain, though. Ken-ken, look."   
  
Curious as to what had caught his lover's attention, Kent did as he was told. He blinked once, then the smile upon his face widened a bit.   
  
It _was_ raining, although not real rain like Sain'd mentioned. Instead, petals of all sorts of colours fell down upon the two from the sky above, seemingly from nothing.   
  
One by one, the petals fell onto the ground, and as they did, something happened . . .   
  
The ground, once hardened and cracked seemed to revitalize, the cracks fading as fresh soil and grass overtook the area. The dried and cracked bushes encircling the garden's walls once more grew, growing strong and green once more. Leaves sprung, and closed buds appeared upon their previously barren branches.   
  
The last petal fell, although it seemed the magic at work was not done yet, for . . .   
  
"Roses!" Shifting his gaze from the re-creation around them, Sain looked up into Kent's eyes, soft laughter spilling from his lips, "Roses . . ."   
  
The night's darkness shrouding the area was illuminated as the buds unfurled, the pure white silken petals touched by the moonlight now casting its light down.   
  
"Just like the first time we . . ."   
  
"The first time we kissed. This is, truly, a miracle . . . isn't it, Sain?" Shaking his head, smile remaining, Kent breathed in deep, "Hard to imagine . . . this garden . . . it was so dead just earlier."   
  
"Just like us?"   
  
". . . Just like us."   
  
"This garden deserved a second chance, though. Just like us."   
  
". . . Sain?" Looking down at the man below him, once more carressing his face with his hand, Kent blushed faintly, "Might I . . . ?"   
  
". . . ?"   
  
Sighing, leaning down, he allowed his lips to brush lightly against the other's, "Kiss you."   
  
"Oh." Tilting his head up, and raising his arms, encircling them about Kent's neck, Sain smiled, "There was never a need to ask."   
  
Not bothering to give a reply to that statement, the one above just closed the remaining distance between them, arms snaking about Sain's waist, drawing him up and nearer to him as the kiss intensified underneath the starlit sky.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
**C'est le fin**.   
  
-----------------------------   
  
**End Notes**: Yes, the ending was weird. Yes, Kent and Sain ARE both dead. But, pfft. I'm taking an odd spin on things. Leave me alone. The ending was incredibly . . . uh. I have no words to explain it. oO;;; Oh. One last thing. This whole fic was inspired by the song 'Rosas' by La Oreja de Van Gogh. It's a damn good song, even if it is in Spanish. I recommend it. Highly.   
  
For those who might be feeling some hatred towards the enemy cavalier can contact Mel-san (Melfice) in regards to joining the "Let's Off Him!" club. XP 


End file.
